Sonrisas y Lágrimas
by Oleen
Summary: La familia Anderson era una familia de tradiciones y el mayor de los Anderson está decidido a respetarla. Blaine, el mayor de la nueva generación de los Anderson, solo cometió un error… enamorarse. Cooper Anderson, el menor de los Anderson, ama mucho a su familia y tratará de acabar con el dolor que se genero hace 10 años.
1. Prefacio

**Hola, aquí publico mi primera historia aunque en realidad la historia originalmente no me pertenece, lo personajes tampoco me pertenecen. Todo pertenece a la serie 'Glee' y a la película 'Sonrisas y lagrimas'.**

**Espero que les guste la historia y me apoyen. :)**

**Y sin más a leer! :3**

* * *

**Kabhi Khushi Kabhic Gham - Sonrisas y lágrimas**

**O-O-O-O**

_¿Por qué a veces un padre nunca es capaz de decirle a su hijo cuánto lo quiere?_

_¿Nunca es capaz de abrazarlo y decirle "Te quiero, hijo mío"?_

_¿Y una madre?_

_Ella lo dice continuamente, la escuche su hijo o no._

_Pero eso no significa que un padre quiera menos a su hijo_

_Nadie puede entender la cantidad de amor_

_Que una madre siente por su hijo_

_Ni siquiera la propia madre... porque no hay medida para el amor de una madre_

_Es una emoción que solo se puede sentir..._

_La emoción de una madre..._

_Blaine, hijo mío... ¡mi vida_! 

**O-O-O-O**

La familia Anderson era una familia de tradiciones y el mayor de los Anderson está decidido a respetarla. Blaine, el mayor de la nueva generación de los Anderson, solo cometió un error… enamorarse. Cooper Anderson, el menor de los Anderson, ama mucho a su familia y tratará de acabar con el dolor que se generó hace 10 años. 

**O-O-O-O**

**"It's all about loving your parents"**

"Todo se trata de querer a tus padres"

_-Karan Johar_


	2. Chapter 1

**Aquí el primer capitulo, es cortito, muy corito pero bueno ya veré como lo iré avanzando :3**

**Me gustaría que dejen sus sugerencias ya que es la primera vez que escribo no ando muy segura acerca de la redacción. Pero en fin! **

**Espero que les guste el fic y no decepcionarlos.**

**Ahora a Leer! :3**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

# Cooper! Cooper! Cooper! - El público de la tribuna enloquecía.

Era momento que Cooper vaya a base y batee, se enfrentaban contra "WoodStick" y ahí estaba su capitán Singh. Los bateadores se posicionaron.

Los estudiantes de "Manor House" no dejaban de alentar a Cooper, dependía de él para romper la victoria consecutiva de nueve años de Woodstick.

# Cooper! Cooper! Cooper!...

"_Si deseas ser alguien en la vida, si deseas conseguir algo, si deseas ganar escucha siempre a tu corazón. Y si tu corazón no te da ninguna respuesta, cierra los ojos y piensa en tus padres y entonces pasarás todos los obstáculos todos tus problemas se desvanecerán… la victoria será tuya, solo tuya"_ -Cooper recordaba las palabras que en algún momento su hermano mayor, Blaine, le aconsejo.

Singh se perfiló y lanzó la pelota, Cooper concentrado bateo. La pelota fue a parar lejos, aun más lejos de las tribunas logrando así un Homerun.

Obteniendo el punto que dio la victoria a Manor House, logrando así romper los nueve años de victoria de Woodstick.

**-**  
**O-O-O-O**

_/ ¡Mamá gané! Logré el punto ganador, ¡Soy el mejor!, por cierto, papá te vi en CNN estuviste estupendo, con ese atractivo de los Anderson. Ya ha acabado el último trimestre y regreso a casa para la fiesta familiar. _

_Los extraño, los quiere Cooper./_

Cooper enviaba mensaje a sus padres muy pronto estaría con ellos. Hace 10 años que había dejado su hogar para ir al Manor House una escuela privada en Canadá ya que era una tradición familiar, su abuelo lo había hecho, su padre lo había hecho y Blaine también, le tocaba a él hacerlo. Su llegada justo daba para la fiesta familiar que se celebraba todos los años desde hace mucho tiempo el cual él hace 10 años no asistía por estar en la escuela de internado en Canadá. Claro había visto a sus padres pero solo cuando ellos los visitaban a la escuela cada cierto tiempo. Su padre había puesto condiciones que el no podría salir de la escuela sin un permiso autorizado por Bruce Anderson. Cooper siempre se pregunto el porqué de esa condición pero no obtuvo respuestas.

- Hey Coop! Te extrañare amigo -Menciono Jann que durante todo el tiempo se hizo su amigo y compañero de habitación.

- Jann!, lo sé extrañare todas las noches en el cual yo te ganaba en video juegos – Contestaba Cooper mientras dejaba sus maletas listas al lado de su cama.

- Si extrañare dejarte ganar en lo videojuegos – ambos rieron ampliamente- ¿pero bueno listo para retornar a casa?

- Si, pero antes pasaré por la capital a visitar a unas _amigas _– mencionó con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿A la capital? ¿Amigas?, Hey debes presentármela- dijo este bromeando y sonriéndole con tono de galanura.

- Jajajaja, Jann, ¿nunca cambiarás? Iré a visitar a mis abuelas que residen ahí – se burló, viendo como la expresión de su amigo cambiaba.

**-**  
**O-O-O-O**

Ana Anderson leía un libro, entre las hojas llevaba una fotografía de sus nietos adorados. Nanní Anderson la observo y se acercó a hablar con ella.

-Ana… Otra vez llorando mientras ves la foto- dijo Nanní acercándose y sentando al lado de ella.

-Últimamente he estado pensando mucho en ellos, en especial en Blaine – tomando la foto y acercándoselo al rostro para depositar un tierno beso sobre ella.

-Lo sé, yo también y los extraño muchísimo – Tomando a Ana en un tierno abrazo.

-Y Como iré al encuentro de mi paz, ya sabes estamos muy viejas y pronto…

-Habla por ti – Dijo Nanní interrumpiendo a Ana – yo todavía tengo una vida por delante, ¡Toco madera!

-Nanní… ¿cómo podré ir en busca de la paz sin antes poder haber unido a mi familia, sin haber traído de regreso a mi nieto?

-Eso no importará… tu deambularás por el mundo como un alma en pena – Dijo bromeando.

-¡Ay! Nanní tú y tus bromas desde temprano – ambas rieron.

-Ahí están mis abuelas queridas – Dijo una voz irrumpiendo en la habitación.

-¡Cooper! – Grito Nanní, acercándose a su encuentro para abrazarle y besarle.

-Oh Nanní, ¿Qué ocurre? Estás muy sexy ¿Cómo lo haces? – Bromeó respondiéndole el abrazo.

-Lo sé, todos se quedan maravillados conmigo y mi belleza – siguiéndole la broma a su nieto.

-Cooper, hijo mío – Cooper se acercó hacia ella – Mira que cansado estás – tomándole por el rostro mientras a Ana se le empiezan a escapar unas lágrimas.

-Nanní, ¿qué sucede? – le susurró a Nanní mientras abrazaba a su abuela.

-Sucede que, Coop, cariño, ella está llorando. Pues a mí me preocupa cuando ella no llora.

Cooper sonríe y abraza a ambas pensando en cómo sus abuelas pasaban el rato entre bromas y risas a pesar de algunos malos momentos.

**-**  
**O-O-O-O**

-Ana, tranquila llevas todo el día llorando, por favor para. Cooper hará muchas preguntas y no podremos responderle – menciono Nanní al verla llorando en la habitación.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer?, ver a Cooper me hace recordar más a Blaine, ¿No crees que deberíamos contarle?

-No podemos, Bruce nos prohibió hacerlo. Cooper no estuvo cuando Blaine tuvo que irse.

-Nanní, debemos contarle…

-Ana, lo sé pero como se lo decimos, él tampoco sabe que Blaine...

- ¿Qué Blaine qué? – Interrumpió Cooper tras haber escuchado la conversación- ¿Qué paso con Blaine? ¿Dónde está?

A Nanní y Ana les tomó por sorpresa encontrarse la figura de Cooper en la puerta de la habitación. Ambas se miraron para tratar de buscar una salida sin tener que explicárselo a Cooper ya que ellas no eran las indicadas para tal confesión. Miraban a Cooper, él tenia el semblante lleno de curiosidad y a su vez de suplica el enterarse que algo podría haber ocurrido con su hermano mayor lo ponía nervioso. Decir que Cooper adoraba a su hermano mayor era poco, claro la diferencia de edad estaba presente, las peleas también pero eso no es obstáculo para demostrar su admiración por su hermano.

-Abue, Nanni ¿Qué sucede? por favor díganmelo... - Cooper tomo conciencia que su voz había sido ronca, estaba cabreado con el solo pensar que durante su no estancia en su hogar todo haya variado y el no haya recibido noticia alguna.

Ana y Nanní se miraron otra vez, sabían que tal vez eso les trajera consecuencias con Bruce pero no había otra opción, Cooper se enteraría, no importaba si fuera por su padres o por ellas, él terminaría enterándose.

- Blaine tenía 2 días cuando llegó a casa- empezó Ana a relatar -Bárbara estaba feliz, Bruce también. Nueve años después, cuando tú naciste, sentimos que éramos la familia más feliz del mundo, estábamos completos. Los Doctores mencionaron que luchaste para nacer y que es un milagro que estés aquí, tú serias nuestra fortaleza- Dijo Ana con alegría y melancolía al recordar tiempos aquellos.

- Blaine… ¿Sabe que él es…? –Preguntó Cooper.

-Tenía 8 años cuando él lo supo, Bruce dijo que ese asunto nunca más se mencionaría, Blaine es su hijo, eso jamás cambiaría. Pero el tema se volvió a tocar y ese fue la última fiesta familiar donde Blaine estuvo presente… 

* * *

**Como dije iba a ser muy cortito pero lo dejo ahí para mantener las expectativas :3**

**Gracias por el Review no pensé tener uno, muchas gracias y dejenme sus review. Si les gusta o no esto me ayudará mucho.**

**Bueno actualizaré una vez por semana ya que aun estoy en proceso de redacción y la próxima semana ya regreso a la universidad.  
Aclarando este es un fic que si tendrá Klaine pero no solo se fijará en ellos, Cooper tendrá parte muy importante en el fic. Espero no decepcionarlos.**

**Tengan buen fin de semana e inicio de semana.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo**

**Yo fuera, Paz 3**

**-Oleen'**


	3. Chapter 2

**Kabhi Khushi Kabhic Gham - Sonrisas y lágrimas**

**CAPITULO 2**

_Hace 10 años en casa de los Anderson…_

Bárbara ordenaba la mesa, todos se vestían y se arreglaban para lo que sería la celebración tradicional de los Anderson.

-Caru! – Gritaba para que así Carol, la niñera que desde pequeño cuidó de Coop e inclusive a Blaine, lo vistiera correctamente.

- Cooper cariño mira cómo has engordado, la ropa no te queda bien –Dijo Carol bromeando y con un tono un poco serio sobre su pequeño sobrepeso que tenía en ese entonces Cooper.

- Caru! – Exclamó tras la broma que no gustaba oír.

Ya estaban listos, veían los deliciosos bocaditos que se prepararon para la ocasión. Sebastian armonizaba el ambiente con su melodiosa voz. Cooper trataba de robar bocadillos que Nanní le quitaba ya que estaba muy gordito pero Carol les traía más porque le gustaba consentir a su pequeño niño.

_**En el aeropuerto un helicóptero privado de la familia Anderson esperaba por ser abordado por Blaine que bajo de uno de los helicóptero que venía de Londres. Blaine corría con todas sus fuerzas para poder llegar a tiempo a la reunión familiar…**_

Bárbara y Sebastian terminaban de poner la mesa, ambos realizaron lo que sería el festín de aquella cena.

Bruce observaba a Bárbara, su esposa, la mujer que tenia la dicha de poder amarla y que lo amara igual de intensamente. Bárbara ponía su esfuerzo para que la cena saliera perfecta.

_**El helicóptero que abordó Blaine ya sobrevolaba cerca de la residencia de los Anderson.**_

Sebastian armonizaba una balada la cual era imposible no moverse al ritmo de ella. Era un ambiente agradable.

_**Blaine bajo el helicóptero. En el momento en que Blaine poso sus pies sobre la tierra. **__**Bárbara,**__** como todas las veces, presintió a su hijo cerca. Empezó a abrirse paso entre la pista de baile para llegar hasta el pequeño hall que daba con la entrada.**_

Bárbara por un momento pensó que se había equivocado y que Blaine aun no llegaría, justo antes de echarse de regreso a la sala entra Blaine el cual no se sorprende al ver a su mamá ya que siempre la esperaba cuando él entraba.

- ¡Má! – dijo Blaine llegando hasta ella y abrazándola y depositándole un tierno beso sobre la mejilla. Saludo a todos, a su padre con un gran efusivo abrazo, a su hermano revolviéndole todo el cabello. Con la llegada de Blaine ya estaban completos, la cena podría empezar.

Todos estaban juntos sobre la gran mesa, Bruce Anderson junto a su querida esposa. Nanní y Ana juntas conversando sobre Cooper en conjunto con Carol que realizaban bromas el cual Cooper se quejaba y sonreía a pesar de estas. Blaine haciendo rabiar a Cooper cuando le quitaba trozos de su platillo. Al otro lado de Bruce estaba el Señor Smythie , la señora Anabel Smythie y el joven Sebastian, su hijo. Bruce esperaba que en un futuro no muy lejos una posible unión entre los hijos le vendría muy bien a la familia y además si eso sucedería el podría unir empresa con su amigo, el Sr. Smythie, ya daba por hecho la relación que ellos llevaban.

La velada transcurrió de lo más tranquilo, como era habitual. Ambas familias compartían momentos gratos entre ellos.

**O-O-O**

-Oye Blaine... – Dijo Sebastian - ...Facebook, mails, twitter, tenemos el móvil, todas esas cosas ¿y no me contestabas mis mensajes? - le preguntaba entre suspiros cansados tras haber salido a trotar por los alrededores de la casa junto con Blaine.

-Sebastián... La UMAL es muy dura- respondió Blaine mientras tomaba un poco de agua.

La UMAL era una de las universidades más prestigiosas de Londres. en cuestión de Administraciones y finanzas. Blaine había terminado sus estudios después de cuatro largos años. Durante todo ese tiempo mantuvo una relación con Sebastian, el hijo de un gran amigo de la familia y socio de las empresas Anderson, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia lograron mantener una relación estable.

-¿Solo eso te mantenía ocupado o era otro más? -pregunto Sebastián con tono de broma y en parte con curiosidad como si eso fuera verdad.

-Bueno ya sabes... Hubo muchos y muchas lo típico.

-Dime Blaine...

-Que cosa Sebastián...- lo interrumpió Blaine empezando con sus jugueteos de conversación.

-Yo creo... -dijo Sebastian continua do con su ya clásico juego.

-¿Que crees Sebastian?

-Yo creo que... Creo que... Nadie malgastaría el tiempo contigo.

-¿Qué? - menciono colocándose una mano sobre el pecho fingiendo indignación.

-Dime, ¿pensaste en mi?...

-¿Verdad o mentira? -pregunto Blaine.

-Bueno... Mienteme, no importa - dijo fingiendo indiferencia.

-Pues si te debo mentir. No, no pensé en ti, en lo absoluto.

-Oh que dulce - contesto Sebastian un poco ruborizado.

-Bueno hablemos sobre ti, ¿Hay por ahí un loco interesado en...ti? - pregunto Blaine.

-¿Tu que crees?

-Pues creo que... Creo que… - Dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos - Creo yo te puedo ganar de aquí hasta la casa corriendo.

-Oh, eso crees - dijo Sebastian mirándolo con suspicacia y aceptando el reto empezó a correr en dirección hacia la casa.

Blaine empezó a correr detrás de Sebastian aunque corrió lo más que pudo no logro alcanzarlo.

**O-O-O**

-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! - gritaba el pequeño Cooper mientras masticaba unas donas y presenciaban un resumen del juego del día anterior por la televisión.

-Nada de vamos - menciono Carol quitándole la dona- anda termina de vestirse que llegaras tarde al colegio.

El momento en que Carol decide dejar la dona junto con las demás aparece Blaine quitándole de las manos para así darle un pequeño bocado y entregándosela a Cooper para que este se la terminara y situándose a su lado.

-¿Que buen partido, no?-le preguntaba Blaine a su hermano.

-Si, ¡Vamos! Creo que esta vez podríamos ganar y llegar a la final

-No te confíes puede pasar cualquier cosa al último momento.

Carol regreso con un traje, ya doblado y planchado, se lo entrego a Blaine para que este se disponga a vestirse correctamente. Blaine cogió las vestimentas y las situó a un lado de la cama para seguir viendo con su pequeño hermano lo que sería el resumen del partido.

-Oh Dios! Pero que piernas para más regordetass! - exclamó Carol mientras se inclinaba para atarles los cordones de los zapatos que hasta el momento, a sus 12 años, Cooper no sabia atarselas.

-¿Qué pasa 'Gordi', aun no sabes atarte las agujetas? -dijo Blaine mientras este le jalaba las mejillas como lo harían a un pequeño bebé.

-Hay Blaine, dejado el es mi bebe. Ya aprenderá. -dijo Carol poniéndose de pie y Blaine abrazo a Cooper quedándose así.

-¿Como? Si nunca dejas que el se los até, crecerá y tu les seguirás atando los zapatos.

-'Crecerá y tu les seguirás atando los zapatos' - expeto Cooper repitiendo lo que decía su hermano y saltándose del abrazo de él -¿Por qué tuviste que regresar de Londres?

Blaine lo vuelve a mirar y lo vuelve a abrazar para hacerles cosquillas.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? – dijo Bárbara entre risas viendo a sus hijos rondando sobre la cama peleando en lo que seria una guerra de cosquillas.

-¡Mamá! – dijo Blaine levantándose de la cama y colocándose detrás de ella como si quisiera protegerse de Cooper y luego terminar por abrazar a su mamá para hablarle en susurró- Má!, has sobre alimentado a Cooper, ya parece una calabaza.

-Te escuche! – dijo Cooper apuntándolo y Carol se acercaba a él para terminar de alisar su vestimenta - Cuando me marche a Canadá nadie se acordará de mi, porque nadie me quiere- dijo en un claro puchero mirando a su mamá y Carol de forma protectora lo abrazo queriendo transmitir ese cariño el cual Cooper pensaba no tenía.

-Eso es porque Mamá me quiere más a diferencia de ti 'Gordi' -dijo en broma Blaine solo para hacer rabiar a su hermano.

-Caru!

-Dejalo Cooper, el esta celoso.

Blaine rompió en risas -Ay! Mamá cuanto los extrañé.

-Yo también te extrañe mucho.¿ No me volverás a dejar, cierto? - dijo su mamá mirándolo a los ojos.

-Por supuesto que no, pero con una condición-dijo Blaine y su mamá frunció el entrecejo- que no me sobrealimentes como lo hiciste con Cooper.

Todos en la habitación se echaron a reír mientras Cooper soltó un bufido.

-_Bárbara, Bárbara! - se escucho desde la habitación contigua._

-Ya voy, Ya voy. - exclamó la señora Anderson encaminándose en buscar a su esposo.

-Me has olvidado desde que vino tu hijo, ¿Quién me atara la corbata? -Dijo Bruce tratando de amarrarsela el mismo.

-Tu mismo lo puedes hacer-Dijo Bárbara acercándose para ayudarle la corbata.

-Ahora si pareces a la señora Anderson.-dijo el señor Anderson haciéndole un gesto cariñoso a su esposa sobre la mejilla.

**O-O-O**

-Julie, por favor cancela todos mis compromisos del día de hoy-dijo el señor Anderson antes de entrar a su oficina junto con Blaine.-Bueno hijo mio el imperio Anderson te pertenece -Continuo mientras se paseaba por la oficina hasta llego a un pequeño municipio-bar de la oficina para hacer el respectivo brindis. -Oh disculpa, Blaine saluda a tu abuelo - dijo deteniéndose enfrente de la fotografía del más viejo de los Anderson, el señor que había iniciado con el negocio.

Blaine se posicionó frente a la imagen al lado de su padre y levantando la copa en señal de brindis hacia su abuelo.

-El, hace unos 30 años, me dijo algunas cosas en esta oficina que ahora te las direcciones a ti - lo miró fijamente, Blaine asintió y continuo - El me dijo que la vida te ofrece muchos caminos a elegir, siempre debes elegir el correcto, aquel camino que no debes caer. Nunca des un paso por la vida si solo traerá verguenza al nombre de lis Anderson, cualquiera puede hacer dinero pero no todos logran respeto. Nunca olvidaré sus palabras -dijo mirando la fotografía luego se giro mirando nuevamente a su hijo y continuo - Espero Blaine que tu tampoco olvides estas palabras, espero que continúes el legado y mantengas el respeto en la familia.

-Lo prometo Papá, mantendré el nombre de los Anderson en alto. Prometo que te haré feliz papá, siempre...

**O-O-O**

En las calles estrechas del barrio de Lima había mucha algarabía, todos bailaban al ritmo de los músicos de calle que se encontraban en ese momento.

En ellas se celebraba el haber logrado que el equipo de baseball campeonara a la final.

-Ganamos! Ganamos! -gritaba Kurt que ingreso corriendo al taller mecánico de su papá en donde se encontraba este con su hija menor Karina y los pequeños del señor Figgins. Todos también celebrando viendo las noticias a través de un pequeño televisor dispuesto en la tienda.

-Bien ganamos! -dijo la pequeña de los Hummel - Te lo dije Mark ahora debes pagar...-dijo apuntando al mayor de los pequeños Figgins. El cual a regañadientes y poniendo los ojos en blanco saco la billetera y le pago los 20 dólares que habían apostado. Karina sonrió pensando en que siempre le ganaba las apuesta a Mark.

-Gracias -dijo Kurt que miraba la escena de su hermana y Mark - aposté con tu papá el me debe 30 dólares -dijo ante Mark señalándose con el dedo para salir rápidamente en busca del señor Figgins que al salir termino por encontrarlo en la esquina de la calle del frente.

-Ganamos! ganamos! -decía Figgins más emocionado que todos los presentes ahí.

-Yo te gané! -dijo Kurt llegando a él y empezando a bailar de la misma forma que Figgins

-Tu me ganastes! Tu me ganastes!

-Si... Ahora pagame!

-Yo te pagare! Yo te pagare! -decía Figgins continuando con su baile e ignorando a Kurt que le extendía la mano en forma que recibía algo.

-Figgins! - exclamó riendo ante el baile que hacia creyendo que podría tratarse de un niño.

-Esta bien te pagare - extrayendo la billetera para pagarle

-Wow! Alto - dijo Kurt haciendo el gesto también con la mano - ¿me pagarás?¿Ahora? ¿Los 30 en efectivo?

-Claro! ¿por quien me tomas? -dijo este haciéndose el ofendido.

-Eso es raro...

-Ok, es que Angie hizo donas y esta vez la vendió todas, no sobró ninguna. Tu sabes que eso nunca sucede, creo que la celebración dio apetito a muchos y por eso tuvieron que comprárselos obligados.

Kurt trato de no explotar a carcajadas ya que mientras Figgins hablaba, Angie, su esposa, apareció detrás de él haciendo gestos.

-Finn! Finn! -empezó a gritar Kurt de regreso hacia su cada buscando a su hermano ya que no lo había visto en la calle celebrando y eso era muy raro.

-No grites tanto -dijo Angie y Kurt le puso cara de "por favor, todo el mundo grita yo también puedo hacerlo". - han venido los Berry, ya sabes los parientes de la novia.

**O-O-O**

Finn estaba frente a la ventana con vista hacia afuera en donde presenciaba a sus vecinos conversando alegremente. Vio como Kurt pasaba corriendo y deteniendo frente a él.

-Finn! Tengo para los bolos- dijo Kurt haciendose escuchar entre los gritos de los demás y mostrándole el dinero que le había ganado a Figgins.

-Excelente! -exclamó Finn olvidándose que los padres de su futura esposa estaban ahí presente.

-Excelente? -pregunto Leroy frunció viendo el entrecejo.

-Es que se siente excelente ya que la boda se aproxima-dijo Carol gracias a la repentina emoción de su hijo.

-Ah! Claro, ¿quién no se sentiría así? Cuanto falta para la boda?

-Treinta!-exclamó de nuevo Finn tras haberle preguntado entre señas a Kurt sobre cuanto dinero tenía.

-¿Treinta días? Yo pensé que era menos.

-Ay! Es que mi hijo está tan emocionado que ha perdido el hilo del tiempo. Ayer pensaba que se casaría dentro de unos días ahora piensa que es un poco más. -dijo Carol nuevamente y mirando a su hijo fijamente, este simplemente se encogió.

-Claro la emoción de los jóvenes enamorados.

-Esto es fantástico Kurt! -exclamó nuevamente Finn

-¿Kurt? -dijo nuevamente el señor Leroy y poniendo cara de pensativo de donde haber conocido ese nombre.

-Es su hermano, ¿lo recuerda? Estuvo aquí en la anterior visita suya. Ellos son unidos y siempre que esta emocionado exclama como si su hermano celebrará con el. -dijo otra vez Carol reprendido a su hijo con la vista.

Finn vio a su madre, esa mirada no era buena. Hizo señas hacia afuera, hacia Kurt, diciéndole que luego hablarán. Carol se percato de eso y siguió la mirada encontrándose a Kurt con una cara mostrando diez tipos de disculpas.

**O-O-O**

-Les voy a enseñar a comportarse educadamente cuando hay visitas -dijo Carol jalando de los brazos a Kurt y Finn llevándolos hasta la puerta de su recámara.

-Papá! ¿Esta bien? -pregunto Kurt corriendo dentro de la habitación en donde su padre estaba siendo controlado por un médico.

-Si hijo, son los controles que debo tomar cada cierto tiempo- respondió el señor Hummel tranquilizando a su hijo.

Burt ya había sufrido anteriormente una decaída. Desde entonces el medico cada cierto tiempo venia a chequearlo. Kurt siempre estaba atento con su padre porque desde que su verdadera madre falleció, su padre fue el único que vio por el y su hermana. Eso hasta que encontró a Carol y se casaron, la mujer lo trataba con a un hijo más y el como si fuera una madre.

Kurt miró su hermana que estaba apoyada cerca de su padre. Karina también tenia el mismo temor que Kurt.

El médico se retiro diciéndole a Carol que su presión estaba volviendo a bajar. No debería estar haciendo tanto esfuerzo en el taller. Paso la receta del medicamentos que debía darle a su esposo y se retiro diciendo que volverías en una semana y dejando la advertencia que el señor Hummel descansará y cualquier emergencia lo llamara.

Kurt y Karina se miraron y la mirada no paso desapercibida por su padre que tiro del brazo a su hija y llamo a Kurt para que tomará asiento junto a él. Finn también se acercó y Carol los observaba desde el pie de la cama.

-Ya falta poco para tu boda eh! -dijo Burt mirando a Finn

-Los Berry no se han arrepentido? Aunque Rachel aun puede decir que no ante el altar... o salir corriendo... o no llegar...

-Kurt! -exclamó Finn poniéndose nervioso el solo pensar si eso sucedería.

-Ay hermanito sabes que bromeó...aunque... No quisiera que te vayas lejos... -Finn se acercó más y abrazo a Kurt.

-Sabes que tu también tendrás que irte algún día ¿verdad? -dijo Burt

-Oh no! Sabes que yo nunca me iré.

-Ni yo tampoco me iré -dijo Karina removiendose dentro del abrazo.

-Espero que esa persona los quiera y ame más que yo. -dijo Burt soltando un suspiro pensando en aquel día en que viera partir a sus hijos.

-No creo que exista tal persona papá... -dijo Kurt pensando en que en lo tanto que amaba él a su padre y viceversa. ¿acaso habría alguien que lo amara a él? ¿mucho más que su padre?

**O-O-O**

-Jaque! Creo que te ganare... Otra vez - dijo Cooper mientras movía el caballo de la jugada de Ajedrez.

-Oh vamos -dijo su papá pensando en que siempre perdía ante su hijo.

-Papá, Mamá, Nanní, Gordi... -dijo Blaine entrando a la sala en donde se encontraban todos.

-Papá! -se quejo ante su nombramiento de Blaine.

-Blaine.. No molestes a tu hermano-respondió concentrandose en su siguiente movimiento en el juego.

-Disculpa...¿Que ocurre mamá?

-Además de la fiesta sorpresa de papá nada interesante - dijo Cooper sin percatarse que había revelado algo que era 'secreto'.

Todos miraron a Cooper de manera desaprobatoria exceptuando a Bruce que su cara fue de sorpresa.

-Es que acaso no se le queda nada dentro de él, bueno, otra cosa que no sea comida..

-Es que ya hay mucho dentro de el, eso sería imposible mamá -dijo Blaine riéndose a la par de todos.

-Bueno hijo, ¿Por qué has llegado temprano? -dijo Bárbara cambiando de tema y mirando a su hijo que se sentó a su lado.

- es que esas fiestas son muy aburridas...

-En eso no te pareces a tu padre -dijo su madre y susurrando continuo- disfrutaba de ir ya que asistían muchas chicas.

-Bárbara...

-Es cierto, no me digas que no.

-Bueno si no hubiera ido no te hubiera conocido. -dijo Bruce buscando un punto a favor en línea que decía su esposa.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? Eso fue amor a primera vista.- dijo Nanní y se giro hacia Blaine que le puso atención completa.- Tu abuelo inmediatamente la aprobó, ya sabes que es tradición que el mayor de la familia apruebe a la pareja de sus hijos.

-Pero los tiempos han cambiado -interrumpió Bárbara

-Nada a cambiado Bárbara, las tradiciones se respetarán. -dijo Bruce aun concentrado en el juego pero a su vez concentrado en la conversación de la sala.

-Pero ahora ellos tienen la libertad de escoger...

-Nada ha cambiado ni cambiará

-Pero...

-Nada, esta bien -dijo Bruce mirándola esta vez y haciendo como se acaba la conversación regreso la vista al juego.

Bárbara asintio pensando en que rebatir a su esposo nunca fue buena idea al fin y al cabo siempre se hacía lo que el decidía.

* * *

**Y Tarán!**

**Ok lamento que demoré en actualizar el capitulo. Y bueno yo ya ingresé a la universidad y técnicamente vivo ahí, exceptuando los jueves pero en fin!**

**Demoraré mucho en actualizar. Así que desde ya digo que las actualizaciones serán irregulares.**

**Gracias Darrinia por tu Follow y tu Review espero y te guste :)**

**Saludos :D **

**Oleen'**


	4. Chapter 3

**Kabhi Khushi Kabhic Gham - Sonrisas y lágrimas**

**CAPITULO 3**

Finn miraba a través del pequeño balcón de la ventana situada en la sala. Afuera el barrio está muy concurrido como siempre. La mirada de Finn viajaba entre la multitud tratando de no perderse ningún detalle. Ese día Rachel llegaría con sus padres y Adam, el primo de Rachel.

-Buu! – dijo Kurt desde atrás tomándolo por los hombros a Finn con la clara intención de asustarlo.

-Kurt! - respondió Finn – ¿Me quieres matar del susto?

-Morirás de nervios antes de que yo lo intente – Se colocó a su lado y fijo su mirada en el lugar donde la tenía Finn - ¿Qué se te perdió ahí afuera?

-Ya sabes… hoy viene Rachel – menciono Finn sin mirarlo. Seguía su mirada puesta en las afueras de la casa.- También vienen sus padres y su primo.

-¿Su primo? – Kurt preguntó extrañado. Uno porque siempre que acudían los Berry al hogar o eran solo los padres o Rachel o los tres juntos. Sabía quién era el primo pero por primera vez lo vería…

-Sí, ya sabes. Ellos se criaron juntos, son como hermanos…- Kurt rodó los ojos y pasó desapercibido para Finn. Finn estaba tan nervioso que no se daba cuenta que ya había relatado esa historia más de cinco veces - …Creo que te lo mencioné – Kurt asintió sin tomarle mucha importancia, ya sabía a donde dirigía esa conversación – así que él viene a conocerte… diré a conocernos, tal vez pueda conocer "al amor de su vida" – esta vez Finn lo miró directamente a los ojos, como si así Kurt entendiera la indirecta.

Kurt suspiró. Valoraba el esfuerzo que siempre trataba de hacer su hermano cuando se trataba de ser Cupido. Hace unos días se encontraban hablando de él, Adam, ese era su nombre. No le había dado referencias acerca del chico, Finn le había dicho que creyera en su intuición, Adam era guapísimo. A Adam le gustaba cantar o eso había dicho Finn. También que estaba obsesionado con su _"bebe rojo de cuatro ruedas"._ Era gay al igual que Kurt. Pero, tal vez el destino tenía algo para esa tarde. Al menos sabía que si eso sucedía Finn no se alejaría mucho.

-…Claro, también vendrá por algunas mejoras para su _"Bebe rojo de cuatro ruedas"_ – finalizó Finn.

Kurt sonrió tal vez no sería mala idea.

-¿Qué hacen ahí? – Preguntó Carol que apareció en la sala cubierta con una manta. Había salido a coger el periódico.

-¡Mamá! – Le replicó Finn - ¿Qué haces afuera de la cama? Debes estar abrigada, calientita ahí. – Carol había cogido un resfriado tras la noche anterior. Salió muy tarde de la casa de los Anderson durante una noche muy lluviosa.

-¿Estar en la cama todo el día?, Chu – se interrumpió para estornudar- que aburrido hijo, Chu. Además en este periódico, chu, salió el señor Anderson y el pequeño Blainy, Chu. –miro tiernamente el periódico. La pego a su pecho como si quisiera guardarla en el.

-¿Quién? ¿El pequeño Blainy? ¿_La bolita redondita_ Anderson? – pregunto Kurt en tono broma refiriéndose al pequeño Anderson que siempre habla Carol. Él que siempre estaba decidido a comerse todo lo que estaba en frente. – Déjame ver.

-No, él es Cooper. Chu. Y No! Tus manos están sucias – las alejo de la mano de Kurt, las cuales tenían intenciones de tomar el periódico. – Y no estropees nada, Chu, mañana será la fiesta de cumpleaños del señor Anderson. Pedí permiso a la Señora Anderson para que tú puedas preparar tus rico -Brownies y aceptó- le dijo a Kurt- Asistirán al baile. Ambos, chu.

Finn que estuvo todo el rato mirando hacia la calle miró a su mamá extrañado – Wow! Primera vez qué asistiremos a un baile de alto status… ¿deseas ayuda con los Brownies?

-¿En serio? – Kurt lo miró como si Finn le hubiera dicho una ofensa – preocúpate tu por cómo te vestirás, conociéndote aparecerías en peores fachas... ¡Qué horror! – grito lo ultimo Kurt imaginándose si eso ocurriría.

Finn no respondió solo se limitó a entornar sus ojos. Kurt sonrió ante el gesto que realizaba su hermano.

-Pero… -continuó Kurt quién se había recordado de algo importante - mañana es el cumpleaños de papá también.

-Lo sé – dijo Carol –iremo un, chu, poco tarde. Burt también puede asistir. Chu!, Solo vístanse correctamente, chu! – Carol se dirigió hacia el botiquín de la cocina para ver si encontraba unas pastillas para su resfrío. Regresó a la sala sin ningún medicamente, se olvidó reponerlas la última vez cuando Kurt se resfrió por días.

-Lo haremos – dijo Finn respondiendo a lo último mencionado por su mamá para luego fijar su mirada nuevamente en la calle.

-Iré al taller – exclamó Kurt. Tiró del brazo de Finn para que este lo acompañe pero se rehusó. Kurt se detuvo y vio a Carol distraída regañándose a sí misma por no tener medicamentos. Kurt en su ir se acerco a Carol y en un movimiento alertado tardíamente por Carol, Kurt tomó el periódico – Avisame cuando llegue Rachel, ¡luego te lo devuelvo Carol! – Salió a toda prisa aun sabiendas que Carol no lo perseguiría.

**O-O-O**

-¿A dónde me has traído, Blaine? – dijo Cooper frunciendo el ceño al ver la calle en donde Blaine decidió aparcar el carro.

-Pues…. Hemos venido a dejar el medicamente para Caru – dijo este desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad y mostrando la bolsa de medicamentos – Espérame aquí, no demoro… aunque tal vez visite el taller del esposo de Caru… –dijo bajándose del auto.

Cooper rodó los ojos y decidió prender la radio por un poco de música mientras esperaba.

**O-O-O**

-Mamá deberías ir a tu habitación – mencionó Finn sin recibir respuesta - ¿Mamá? – Finn trató de mirarla y observó que su madre había caído en un profundo sueño, quedándose recostada sobre el regazo de él.

Finn hizo el intento de levantarse del sofá al ver a Blaine entrar en la casa. Blaine con un gesto con sus brazos lo impidió. Le mostró la bolsa de medicamentos y en un ssurro audible para Finn dijo – Se lo dejaré a Burt en el taller – Finn asintió y Blaine se dirigió al taller.

**O-O-O**

Kurt se había quedado solo en el taller porque al llegar había notado a su papá muy agotado. Como siempre Kurt insistió a su padre para que dejara la tienda en su cuidado y este se vaya a descansar, fue difícil pero a las finales Burt acepto.

Sin ojear con mayor detalle el periódico Kurt lo dejo sobre el recibidor y se dirigió a continuar el inventario de la repisa.

_Oh yeah, I'll tell you something__  
__I think you'll understand__  
__When I'll say that something__  
__I wanna hold your hand__  
__I wanna hold your hand__  
__I wanna hold your hand_

Kurt, como era habitual, empezó a tatarear y cantar la letra de "_I Wanna hold your hand_" con un ritmo lento. En su ir por la tienda a través de la ventana observo a un niño en un auto rojo estacionado al frente de la calle, el niño al parecer mostraba una actitud de impaciente y aburrimiento. Kurt continúo con el trabajo del taller.

_Oh please, say to me__  
__You'll let me be your man__  
__And please, say to me__…_

**O-O-O**

Blaine entró al taller de los Hummel, al parecer a esa hora no transcurría clientes. A pesar del bullicio de la calle, la tienda mostraba un aspecto calmado. Se preguntó si estaba abierto, luego se reprendió mentalmente porque si estuviera cerrado él no estaría ahí.

Empezó a pasear por los autos a medio arreglar en el taller, entre las piezas, y algunos autos ya listos para entregar.

_You'll let me hold your hand__  
__I'll let me hold your hand__  
__I wanna hold your hand_

Blaine se percató de una melodiosa voz que venía desde el mostrador. Empezó a avanzar hacia allí, un joven castaño, alto que mostraba su espalda hacia él.

_And when I touch you__  
__I feel happy inside__  
__It's such a feeling that my love_

Blaine logró observar al castaño cuando este se giró y sin reparar presencia de él. El joven alto tenia tez blanca, sus mejillas ruborizadas con un notable color carmín y su voz…

_I can't hide__  
__I can't hide__  
__I can't hide_

Blaine quedó hipnotizado por la voz del joven y sin miramientos se plantó en frente de la repisa con una sonrisa. No le importaba si el joven se percataba de ello.

_Yeah, you've got that something__  
__I think you'll understand__  
__When I'll say that something__  
__I wanna hold yo…_

-¿Lo puedo ayudar en algo? – dijo el joven interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Blaine.

-Ehm… yo – Blaine movió rápidamente su cabeza para poder tocar realidad – Yo… vine por unas piezas para mi auto – señalo hacia afuera donde estaba su auto y su hermano.

**O-O-O**

Kurt se había percatado de un hombre dentro del taller. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con un joven, tal vez un poco mayor para su edad aunque por la estatura no estaba muy seguro, llevaba rizos pero habían sido controlado por un poco de gel.

-¿Lo puedo ayudar en algo?- dijo Kurt al ver que el joven solo estaba parado ahí sin más.

-Ehm… yo- empezó a titubear - Yo… vine por unas piezas para mi auto – señalo hacia afuera donde estaba su auto y el niño que hace unos minutos había visto.

Kurt miró y en su cabeza todo hizo un click. Sonrió

-Oh, tu eres de los Berry – dijo sonriendo aun más.

Kurt solo recibió una sonrisa y luego un ceño fruncido por parte del joven.

Yo… vine por unas piezas para mi auto – señalo hacia afuera donde estaba su auto y su hermano.

**O-O-O**

-¿Por qué demora tanto? – se exasperó Cooper que ya llevaba alrededor de unos veinte minutos en el carro, decidió bajarse y explorar el lugar. Cuando tres niños se interpusieron en su camino.

-¡Mira allá! – gritaron los tres niños en coro. Cooper llevo su vista hasta donde los niños apuntaban.

- ¡Tú no puedes estar aquí! – Se interpuso ahora Karina en el camino de Cooper.

-¿Por… Por qué? – preguntó Coop en un tartamudeo nervioso tras sentirse intimidado por los tres niños y la niña que le miraba con el ceño fruncido. Todos rodeándolo.

-Porque este es el barrio de Chandi… quieres pertenecer o entrar aquí debes repetir – Karina carraspeo su garganta preparándose para hablar y decir un gran discurso – "_El tío de Chandi alimentó a la tía de Chandí en una noche de luna en el barrio de Chandi con una cuchara de plata, esto es el barrio de Chandi"_. ¡Vamos! ¡Repitelo, rápido, Ahora!

-Ehh… el… tío de Chandi… Chandi alimentó a la tía…. En la noche… Agg! – grito Cooper desesperado por no recordar y se avergonzó mientras los demás empezaban a reírse de él.

**O-O-O**

-Dime… ¿deseas algo para "tu bebe rojo de cuatro ruedas"?- dijo Kurt saliendo del mostrador para acercársele un poco más.

-¿"Mi bebe rojo" que?...- preguntó Blaine un poco confundido.

-¡Oh!... entonces ¿has venido a conocerme? – le sonrió de forma coqueta.

Blaine correspondió a la sonrisa con una sonrisa más amplia donde se podría ver los dientes del morocho. La sonrisa de Kurt hacia que sus neuronas de desconectara.

-No… - dijo en un pequeño susurro que no pasó desapercibido por Kurt, Blaine no sabía a qué se refería. – Yo he venido por Caru…

-¿Caru?

-Sí, nosotros le decimos así de cariño. Ella ha cuidado mucho de mí y la estimo demasiado…

- Oh por supuesto – contestó Kurt sin darle mucha importancia – Pero dime, ¿cómo llevan ustedes el asunto de la boda?

-¿Boda? ¿Quién es Finn? – siguió preguntando Blaine aun extrañado. _Que conversación más rara_ pensó para sí Blaine.

-Pues mi hermano, al parecer tu también andas igual, Adam. – respondió Kurt haciendo gestos con su cara.

-¿Quién es Adam?

- Pues… Tú- empezó a reír bajito - ¡Qué buen sentido del humor tienes!

-Ah…. ¿Gracias? – solo atinó a responder aun sin entender nada.

-Oh mira – exclamó Kurt cuando su vista pasó sobre el artículo del periódico - ¿Conoces a los Anderson' Pues claro su foto están en el periódico de hoy. Ellos son los jefes de Carol…

-¿En serio? – dijo Blaine empezando a reír bajito. _ Claro que si lo sé, yo soy el hijo_ pensó para sí mismo.

-¡Si! Mira… - dijo Kurt enseñándole la foto de la forma en que ambos puedan verla al mismo tiempo. – Oye tienes un parecido a él… - empezó a susurrar Kurt al darse cuenta de la situación.

-¡Oh! Claro… - dijo Blaine con un tono burlón - ¿Adam cierto? – señalándose a si mismo en la imagen del periódico. Kurt se ruborizó y sintió vergüenza de lo cometido.

**O-O-O**

-…la luna, la luna… la luna de Chandi- Cooper había intentado ya muchas veces el recitar el verso dispuesto por los niños que no habían dejado de burlarse de él – Mira! – Cooper intentó el mismo truco que habían utilizado ellos, en el momento que se distrajeron el corrió escapándose pero no por mucho ya que empezaron a perseguirlo.

-¡Blainy, unos niños locos me persiguen! ¡Ayúdame! - dijo Cooper que en su huida había llegado al taller pero volvió a salir huyendo al ver que los pequeños se aproximaban.

-Él es mi hermanito – Blaine empezó a reírse pero Kurt seguía tenso por lo ocurrido.

Blaine se giró y decidió ir a socorrer a su hermano pero antes de irse del todo se giró hacia Kurt – Por cierto, tú tienes una hermosa sonrisa… - y continuó su camino para salir definitivamente del taller. Kurt se ruborizó ante el comentario. Se quedó viendo el camino por donde Blaine se había ido.

-Hola, soy Adam – fu interrumpido el silencio del taller.

-¡Claro, y yo soy Lady Gaga! – dijo Kurt conectando sus neuronas y regreso al mostrador a continuar con el inventario del taller.

* * *

**Bueno mil disculpas por no haber actualizado antes, casi un mes sin actualizar.  
Lo hubiera hecho antes, yo tenia doble capitulo preparado pero mi Tablet se malogró y yo tenía muchos documentos ahí, incluyendo los del fic, lamentablemente no pude recuperar los archivos y solo los tenia ahí pero en fin. Ahora trataré de darme un poco más de tiempo si la universidad me lo permite.**

**Y bueno Kurt y Baine al fin se conocieron ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Por cierto la cancion es "I wann hold your hands" de The Beatles, cancion que canta Kurt en el capitulo 2x03 **

**Tal vez dentro de unas horas o mañana suba una idea de un nuevo fic y tal vez un One shoot Klaine (Pervert 7u7) estoy tratando de hacer uno. Pero en fin  
Gracias por leer.  
Déjenme sus comentarios, me alegro cuando hay comentarios y me motivan a escribir y actualizar más rápido :)  
*Lamento si hay algunos errores no e revisado con cuidado como lo hice con los anteriores.**

**Yo fuera, Paz 3**

**Oleen'**


	5. Chapter 4

**Kabhi Khushi Kabhic Gham - Sonrisas y lágrimas**

**CAPITULO 4**

La fiesta sorpresa, no tan sorpresa gracias a Cooper, para el mayor de los Anderson llegó. El salón de fiesta de la casa estaba lleno, se escuchaban muchos murmullos. Entre todas las personas ahí presentes se encontraba desde amigos hasta personas de alto status referente a la empresa de los Anderson.

Bruce se encontraba charlando con el Sr. Smythe y entre otros señores importantes referentes a sus empresas cuando la canción de cumpleaños los interrumpió.

-Feliz cumpleaños a ti, Feliz cumpleaños… a ti – cantaba Sebastian dedicándole una amplia sonrisa para terminar y darle un abrazo. El Sr. Anderson le correspondió efusivamente.

-Disculpe, disculpe…- interrumpió Blaine los murmullos y haciendo un leve golpe con un tenedor a su copa de champán.- Quiero decirles algo…-tomó aire cerrando los ojos, con una sonrisa esbozando en su rostro. Al abrir sus ojos los fijó sobre su padre transmitiéndole todo su cariño- desde pequeño deseaba ser como papá, hablar como él, sentarme como él, caminar como él. Todo como él. Justo la misma pose como la de ahora – dijo y empezó a imitarla. Trató de cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho como su padre, no logrando completamente. Bruce sonrió al recordar que si, era cierto. Blaine desde pequeño trataba de imitar sus poses.-Pero no puedo, sé que no puedo – continuó – Sé que no puedo porque… porque no hay nadie como él, como mi padre. Estoy feliz de poder formar parte de esta hermosa familia. Gracias papá y feliz cumpleaños. – Concluyó alzando su copa para realizar el brindis correspondiente.

Todos los presentes alzaron sus copas y brindaron por Bruce. El Sr. Anderson se acercó hasta su hijo para abrazarlo y en el transcurso de su abrazo le susurró un _"Gracias"_.

-Pero hoy – continúo Blaine cuando el abrazo había terminado. Empezó a caminar hacia el lado donde se encontraba su madre, su abuela, Carol y Cooper. – Junto a estas hermosas mujeres, Miss New York – refiriéndose a Carol – Miss América – refiriéndose a su abuela –Miss Universo – mencionando y abrazando a su mamá –Ah, y Gordi.–dijo esté desordenándole el cabello a Cooper y este tratando de zafarse de su juego de Blaine..

-Blaine… - dijo su mamá y los presentes empezaron a reír al ver a los pequeños Anderson en ese momento.

-Solo queríamos decirte…– continuo Blaine poniéndose detrás de todos y estirando sus brazos para abarcar a todos- que te queremos mucho. Eres el mejor.

Al terminar Blaine y esbozar una sonrisa las luces se apagaron. Blaine le murmuro a su madre que iría a ver qué sucedió cuando las luces se volvieron a encender iluminando a Bruce en medio del escenario principal.

-Esto es por ti amor- mencionó apuntando a su esposa- Para ustedes también, mis adoraciones - señalando con el otro brazo a sus hijos- y por ti también-menciono señalando a Sebastian que a decir verdad entre ambos había nacido una relación muy buena. Bruce se sentía muy feliz al tener a Sebastian como pareja de su hijo. En ese instante pensó que Sebastian también formaba parte de la familia.

Un intro de música de Jazz empezó y con ello se unieron unas señoritas vestidas de rosado, un vestido muy apegado a su cuerpo que le hacían lucir sus atributos. El pequeño intro acabo para dar paso a una música más movida.

Blaine se acerco a su mamá bailando e invitándola a que baile pero esta se negó. Cooper vio a las chicas acompañantes de la coreografía y no le fue posible apartar su vista. Carol se le acerco para cubrirle los ojos pero Cooper no se dejo.

_Digan shava shava,_

_Digan shava shava,_

El Sr. Anderson empezó a moverse al ritmo de la música.

_Tu belleza dorada, dorada como tus brazaletes._

Ahora uniéndosele bailarines vestidos de negros y haciéndole el coro a sus palabras. Bruce empezó a bailar dedicándole las palabras a su esposa.

_Tu belleza dorada, dorada como tus brazaletes._

_Cuando tintinean, tintinean desarmando todo._

_Pero la mirada en tus ojos me dicen que viva o muera por ellos._

_Digan shava shava,_

_Mi amor, __diga shava shava…_

Blaine empezó a bailar adelante de su madre y su madre avergonzada por los gestos exagerados de él se lo impedía.

_Su belleza es dorada… -_se unió al canto Sebastian y este también le dedico a Bárbara.

_Dorada como sus pulseras…_

_Su belleza es dorada_

_Dorada como sus pulseras_

_Cuando tintinean, tintinean desarmando todo._

_Pero su mirada en sus ojos me dicen que viva o muera por ellos. – _Se le unió Blaine a Sebastian y bailando junto con él al ritmo de la coreografía con los demás bailarines.

'_TODO EL MUNDO! –_Entonó alto Bruce y se le unió a Seb y Blaine.

_Digan shava shava,_

_Mi amor, di shava shava_

**O-O-O**

En los barrios bajos también celebraban una fiesta. Burt estaba en medio del jardín, el cual estaba decorado para la ocasión.

_Mi amor, debes venir, amor. –_Finn y Kurt bailaban y cantaban por todo el jardín.

_Mi amor, debes venir, amor –_ Ambos se abrieron paso entre los amigos del barrio ahí presentes para ir hasta Burt y Karina.

_Ven hermosa a bailar, ven vamos a bailar… -_ empezó a cantar Figgins a su esposa y bailando a ellos se les unió Kurt que empezó a bailar con Karina y Finn.

**O-O-O**

Entre los bailes de la música Blaine bailaba junto a los acompañantes. En ese momento, entre la multitud, su mente le jugó mal y pudo ver a un joven castaño, alto, de tez blanca…

_Desde la primera vez que te vi…_

_Mi corazón late más rápido cada vez…_

_Dios, ¿qué me está pasando?_

_Oh, cariño ¿qué me está pasando?_

Blaine le sonreía a su ilusión, ver al castaño entre la multitud bailando… le sonreía y se estremeció al ver que este le devolvía la sonrisa.

Cuando Blaine se quiso acercar apareció Sebastian, regresándolo a la realidad, lo tomó para bailar.

_Escuchando tus dulces palabras, _

_Siento que me he enamorado de ti_

_Me he enamorado de ti… _

Le cantó Sebastian y en un momento de vueltas Blaine lo dejo y se retiro como bromeando dejando a Sebastian mareado por las vueltas riendo por el cometido de Blaine. Sebastian entre las vueltas se topo con Bruce y se unieron de nuevo en una sola voz.

_Digan shava shava,_

_Mi amor, di shava shava_

La música cambio y se volvió elegante y de protocolo. Todos los presentes empezaron a bailar el vals. El señor Anderson empezó a bailar con su madre. Blaine y Sebastian hicieron lo mismo. Cooper empezó a bailar con Carol y que en un momento a otro Cooper cambio de pareja por una de las bailarinas. Blaine se percató de ello y dejo a su madre para separar a Cooper.

La música volvió al tono alegre y la familia se reunión al centro al bailar, para luego dejar solos a Bárbara y Bruce. Blaine junto a su abuela y Cooper observan a ambos. Ellos reían y bailaban.

_Entrego este aliento a tus pies_

_Te daré amor más que a Dios_

_Y que Él me perdone, Oh que Dios me perdone._

Empezó a cantarles a sus padres, se les acerco y primero abrazo y besó a su madre, luego abrazo a su padre. Cooper se le acerco y entre los cuatro se abrazaron.

**O-O-O**

_Tú eres mi vida, mi razón de ser_

_Eres mi cielo y mi tierra_

_¿Qué haría yo sin ti?_

_Dime ¿Qué haría sin ti?_

Kurt se había acercado a su padre y le dio una tierna mirada queriéndole transmitir todo ese amor en ella. Burt le correspondió y lo abrazo posando su mano sobre el cabello de su hijo, como lo hacía desde que estaba pequeño. Cuando se separaron, Kurt derramaba lágrimas y su padre se las seco y luego de un jalo lo arrastró hasta la pista y le hizo un gesto señalando sus ojos y moviendo su dedo negativamente. Una forma clara que decía que no habría que llorar…

**O-O-O**

Sebastian avanzó al medio del salón y continuó con la canción mientras la familia Anderson se separaba para continuar con el baile…

_Digan shava shava,_

_Mi amor, di shava shava_

Se unieron nuevamente Bruce y Blaine.

_Tu belleza dorada, dorada como tus brazaletes._

_Cuando tintinean, tintinean desarmando todo._

_Pero la mirada en tus ojos me dicen que viva o muera por ellos._

_Digan shava shava,_

_Mi amor, __diga shava shava…_

Continuaron bailando por todo el salón. Disfrutando de las últimas melodías.

**O-O-O**

Entre el alboroto de baile, Finn se dio cuenta de la hora. Fue en busca de Kurt para avisarle que era tarde y debían estar en la casa de los Anderson.

Kurt se despidió de su padre y le dijo que no se preocupará que siguiera disfrutando, y que regresarían con Carol.

Kurt tomó los Brownies junto con Finn y se dirigieron entre la multitud. Kurt aun quería bailar pero Finn tomó de su brazo y parando un taxi para dirigirse a la casa de los Anderson.

**O-O-O**

El jolgorio por el último baile seguía presente, los músicos alargaron las melodías y todos seguían el ritmo. Tanto era la efusividad que los hombres de la familia Anderson, Bruce, Blaine y Cooper, disfrutaban bailando de las bailarinas que habían acompañado la coreografía.

-Ya es suficiente, cariño- dijo Bárbara tomando el hombro de su esposo- ya es suficiente…

Blaine y Cooper se percataron de ello y entre ambos llevaron a las señoritas a otro lado dejando a su mamá y papá solo en medio del salón.

-Hey! ¿Qué me dice usted? – contestó Bruce a su esposa.

-Hey! – Lo encaró Bárbara y empezando a sonreír ante lo que se venía- ¿Qué debería de decirle a usted?- se escucho el murmullo de la gente y empezaron a sonreír y chasquear los dedos en un ritmo no muy lento ni muy rápido. Los presentes ahí ya conocían el juego de palabra que venían.

-Escucha…

-Te escucho…- lo interrumpió Bárbara.

-¿Vienes conmigo a Khandala?

-Y dime… ¿Qué haré contigo en Khandala?

-Caminaremos, vagaremos, bailaremos, cantaremos… ehmm… Caminaremos, vagaremos, bailaremos, cantaremos… ehm ¿Qué más seguía?

-¡Y FLOJEAREMOS! ¡QUÉ MÁS! – se escucho un grito de respuesta entre todo el salón. Kurt dejó salir sus impulsos y se sonrojó al sentir la gran mayoría de pares de ojos en la fiesta. Finn lo tomó del brazo y tiró de él para sacarlo del salón, Kurt murmuraba disculpas en el andar y susurrándose para sí mismo _"ya metí la pata"._

Blaine había reconocido aquella voz, no la olvidaría así de fácil. Empezó a caminar entre el público hasta que a unos metros de distancia ambas miradas chocaron. Blaine le sonrió y le guiño el ojo.

Kurt se percató de la presencia de Blaine más no percató que Finn lo había soltado y se había adelantado un paso. Los ojos de Kurt se habían topado con los de Blaine y este le había quiñado. Kurt se sonrojó aun más y quiso tirar del brazo de Finn pero en vez de eso choco contra un pedestal en el cual había un hermoso florero.

Lo que a continuación se escucho era vidrio contra el piso, un poco de agua salpicando en el piso. Kurt deseaba desaparecer en ese momento.

Blaine solo negó con la cabeza y la sonrisa le era imposible ahora borrarse de su rostro.

**O-O-O**

-Disculpe señor Anderson- Dijo Carol desde la puerta de la sala de espera la casa. El Sr. Anderson se encontraba revisando unos documentos recién llegados. Cooper se encontraba en el sofá leyendo una revista en particular.

-¿Qué pasa Carol? –mencionó Bruce sin dirigirle la mirada aun pensando en sus documentos.

-Aquí está Kurt, él viene a disculparse – dijo Carol entrando al salón y tiraba de Kurt de uno de los brazos para que entrara junto con ella. Karina los seguía y al entrar reparó presencia en Cooper, ambos se miraron y Karina le sacó le lengua. Cooper solo pudo cubrirse detrás de su revista.

-¿Disculparse? – preguntó Bruce y esta vez sí poniendo su atención en ambos. Carol asintió – oh, no es necesario, no se preocupe.

Kurt, ante lo dicho por el señor Anderson, se disponía a salir de la habitación dando el tema como solucionado pero Carol lo detuvo. Haciendole el gesto con la cabeza para que decidiera disculparse.

-Señor Anderson… – empezó a decir Kurt con una voz baja pero audible para los presentes ahí – lamento lo de ayer. Pero es que cuando escucho frase o canciones de mis musicales favoritos me dejo llevar. Khandala es mi favorito. Hey! ¿Qué me dice usted? – Kurt empezaba a cantar nuevamente solo recibiendo una mueca de lado por parte del Señor Anderson…

-Kurt… detente – Susurró Carol y Kurt obedeció inmediatamente.

En ese momento, Blaine se dirigía a su habitación. Él tenía que pasar por el pasillo que conectaba con la sala y continuaba hacia las escaleras. Bruce se encontraba dándole la espalda a dicho pasillo. Blaine se detuvo al ver a Kurt y Carol conversando con su papá pero el ojimiel reparó más en la presencia del ojiazul.

-Kurt, solo discúlpate…

Kurt asintió y miró al señor Anderson percatándose de Blaine detrás en la entrada del pasillo. Blaine empezó a hacerle caras chistosas y burlonas sobre el desastre del jarrón.

-¡Deja de burlarte de mí! – dijo Kurt. Blaine se escondió en la pared contigua.

-¿A mí? – se pregunto Bruce que volteo y no vio a nadie.

-No, usted no… Señor he sido culpable de haber roto su tarrón enorme y carísimo…

-Es un jarrón…- interrumpió el Sr. Anderson

-Sí, su jarrón. Prometo pagarle en efectivo lo que costo. – Carol puso una cara de asombro ya que ella conocía el costo y era improbable que Kurt costeara todo. – Por cierto no cuesta demasiado ¿Verdad?- preguntó Kurt al ver que Carol negaba con la cabeza.

Blaine volvió a aparecer en el pasillo. Empezó a burlarse nuevamente de Kurt.

-No lo sé… Carol ¿por qué no se lo explicas?

Carol estaba dispuesta a comentarle sobre el tema cuando Kurt apunto en dirección a Blaine y a su vez al señor Anderson.

-¡Basta! – grito Kurt – ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa!

-¿Por mi culpa? – preguntó Bruce. Blaine otra vez se escondió pero esta vez fue visto por Carol que entre balbuceos quería decirle que Blaine estaba detrás pero no lográndolo.

-No, por usted no. Ay, por qué todo me sale mal – murmuró Kurt y Carol que esta vez Kurt acabaría con su paciencia. Blaine salió de su escondite y se apoyo sobre la pared quedando sé así y viendo a Kurt hecho todo un lío. Veía como Kurt se mordía levemente el labio inferior y eso le pareció muy atractivo. Blaine sacudió la cabeza ante esos pensamientos indebidos. – Verá Señor, - continuó Kurt y captando la atención de todos ahí presentes pero en especial de Blaine. – mi padre siempre me dijo que nadie se hace pequeño por pedir disculpas y aquel que perdona posee un gran corazón… Usted tiene un gran corazón ¿Verdad?

-Bueno…

-¿Me perdona?

-Sí, - dijo Bruce suspirando y soltando una pequeña sonrisita. – Le perdono.

-¡Qué maravilloso es usted señor Anderson!- dijo Kurt avanzando. Se detuvo y le sonrió ampliamente, Kurt no se percato que a su lado había una mesa pequeña y un enorme jarrón… imposible no verlo pero posible para el distraído de Kurt. Blaine sonreía enormemente, este le hizo un reverencia como aceptando las disculpas – Para usted también – gritó Kurt hacia Blaine para responderle con una reverencia y girar rápidamente. Durante el giro, Kurt había extendido sus brazos y uno de ellos chocó con el enorme jarrón. Lo próximo que se escuchó fueron los vidrios rotos de un jarrón.

Todos en la sala miraron a Kurt que se quedó inmóvil. Lentamente Kurt giró para ver su desastre y empezó a escucharse unos gemidos que avisaban su llanto.

Bruce se tomo el puente de su nariz con sus dedos negando levemente. Para luego hacer una seña a Carol que podían retirarse.

-Su ta-tarrón, otra vez. No-no, es un jar-jarrón – decía Kurt entre su leves sollozos mientras Carol lo arrastraba de los hombros hacia la salida.

Karina los siguió sin antes voltearse y sacarle la lengua a Cooper.

Blaine que aún seguía apoyado en la entrada opuesta a la salida del castaño seguía sonriente y negaba con la cabeza. Para después recibir una mirada de su padre con el ceño fruncido.

Blaine se encaminó por el pasillo escaleras arriba hacia su habitación. Ahora en sus pensamientos solo estaba presente un chico castaño muy despistado pero a su vez muy agradable.

* * *

**¡Hola! lamento mucho demorar en actualizar, la universidad me consume mucho :/**  
**También vengo a comunicar que por el fic 'Los recuerdos del amor' lo dejaré en espera. **  
**Lo continuaré cuando acabe este. Aun no fijo horarios de actualización y se viene semana mucho más cargadas de trabajos. Trataré trae capitulo la siguiente semana. **  
**Y con este capitulo, gracias a la canción, se han de enterar que la historia que estoy redactando es hindú. Las películas de Bollywood son mi Guilty Pleasure.**  
**Ah y gracias a Darrinia y a Gabriela Cruz, sus reviews me suben el ánimo :)**

**Y no se preocupen... Adam no volverá... o tal vez si... xD**

**Recuerden también que estamos en Flashback. La abuela Anderson esta relatando la historia.**

**Nos leemos pronto. Tengan un buen fin de semana.**

**Yo fuera, Paz**

**Oleen'**


End file.
